


Truth in Fiction

by dixons_mama



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Chris, Bottoming from the Top, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF, Rimming, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Chris has just received the new Avengers script, and Steve is going to kiss Bucky.Considering Chris has been in love with Sebastian for nearly a decade, he should be excited, but this isn't exactly how he'd (often) imagined it happening.





	Truth in Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



> I started writing this months ago (before Endgame came out), and then hit writers block. Luckily my awesome friend NatalieRyan encouraged me to finish it! 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to her <3
> 
> Also, a big thanks to humapuma for being my much needed beta.

He could feel Dodger nudging at him, but barely noticed. Chris was frozen in place. He was going to kiss Sebastian Stan. Well, Steve Rogers was going to kiss Bucky Barnes, but who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? The only problem was, now that it was actually going to happen, Chris was terrified.

Ever since the day they had met for the compatibility reading, Chris had been crushing hard on Sebastian. Though, after nearly ten years, it went beyond a crush. Chris knew he was head over heels in love with his friend. And now they were going to kiss.

Chris _wanted_ to be excited, but this was far from how he'd (often) fantasized about how a first kiss between them would go. In his fantasies they would be alone, maybe in a trailer on set, or in a nice hotel, perhaps in the middle of Times Square while it poured down rain on them (so sue him, he was an admitted romantic). He certainly never imagined it would be in front of a green screen with an entire film crew watching.

At the sudden sound of his phone ringing, Chris jumped. Dodger barked back playfully in response and he laughed at himself. Reaching for the phone on his couch, he saw that it was Sebastian calling him. Nervously he swiped the screen and put the device to his ear.

"Hey, Seb!" Chris tried to sound as casual as he could in the midst of his existential crisis.

"Hey, Chris! I was just wondering, did you, um, get a chance to look over the new script?"

Oh God, he sounded nervous, Chris thought. Was Seb dreading the idea of kissing him? Sebastian had kissed men before though, for roles. That meant it was the idea of kissing Chris, specifically. Rubbing a hand over his face, he knew his thoughts were spiraling out of control way too quickly and unnecessarily.

"Uh, yeah, I read it. Are you, well, are you ok with it?" He replied. Seb laughed on the other end of the line, and Chris wasn't sure what to think of that response.

"Of course, yeah. Steve and Bucky deserve a little happiness for once." Another laugh. "Heh, plus you know I ain't got a problem mackin' on a good looking man, for a role." Chris hoped the squeak trying to escape his throat would stop, as breathing suddenly became more difficult.

"Are.. Are you ok with it?" Seb finally asked, and he definitely sounded nervous. Chris struggled for words, and wondered when it was he had forgotten how to form a proper sentence.

"Yeah! No. I mean, of course I'm fine with it." A nervous cough interrupted his rambling for a moment. "I mean, it's just another scene." As soon as the words left his mouth, Chris regretted them. He started pacing nervously as the silence stretched out.

_Why wasn't Seb saying anything?_

"Uh, Sebastian? Ya there?" He asked tentatively. After what felt like ages, he finally got a response.

"Yeah, I'm here. Chris, uh, just.. just text me whenever you're free to go over it together." Before he could even respond, Seb continued. "I'm sure you'll be glad to get it done and over with, right?" Seb barked out a laugh, but it sounded choked and forced. 

"Seb, I think-" but he was cut off suddenly.

"Sorry, Chris, I have to run. Just, uh, yeah, text me. Bye!" And just like that, the most unnerving, awkward phone call Chris had ever had, was over. Somehow his feelings were even more conflicted than they had been before the call. 

Chris sat down hard on his sofa, and simply stared at the black screen on his phone. It was obvious that Sebastian hadn't _really_ l had to go. Something he'd said had upset his friend.

Closing his eyes, Chris went over the conversation in his head. What had he said right before Seb's sudden mood change? 

_"Just another scene."_

Chris's eyes flew open. Did Seb think he was undermining the importance of a gay romance between their well-known characters? That had to be it. Immediately, Chris swiped his phone and opened a text message.

Sent: _Seb, I think there's been a misunderstanding. I didn't mean to imply that the scene isn't important to me._

Even though he didn't expect a response right away, Chris couldn't put down his phone. When it buzzed less than a minute later, he nearly dropped it.

Received-

Sebby: _I'm really glad to hear that, Chris. Sry I overreacted._

Chris smiled and replied.

Sent: _I understand why you were upset. How about we meet up tomorrow?_

Received-

Sebby: _Sounds good. Come by my place at noon?_

Suddenly nervous about being alone with Sebastian, in his apartment, practicing kissing, Chris hesitated. This was a bad idea. Sighing heavily, he responded. They had to do this eventually. Right?

Sent: _Sure. See you then._

***

It was ten minutes after twelve, and Chris stood anxiously at Sebastian's door, dressed in his best fitting jeans and a red Henley. It had been the fourth pair of pants he'd tried on, and eighth shirt, but he was still second guessing his outfit.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Almost instantly, it swung open, and there was Sebastian. The man had a huge smile plastered to his face, and as his heart began speeding up, Chris couldn't resist smiling back.

"Hi, Seb." He said as his friend pulled him into a hug.

"Hi, Chris." Seb replied softly, right into his ear. Chris couldn't stop the shiver it sent down his spine. They held onto each other a heartbeat longer than strictly necessary before separating.

"Come on in," Seb said as he placed his hand on Chris's lower back, guiding him. "Do you want a beer or something?"

Chris declined as he followed Sebastian to the living room. They both sat on the couch, but Chris found himself on the edge of the cushion, completely stiff. When he glanced over at his friend, he was nearly struck dumb. Seb sat leaning back against the corner, legs spread and grinning obscenely.

As he caught Chris's peculiar posture, Seb frowned and leaned forward, placing a hand on his thigh. 

"Hey, you ok?" He asked, concern written on his face. Of course Sebastian would notice his unusual disposition, Chris chided himself. After almost a decade of friendship, they could read each other like open books.

"Yes! Yeah, I'm fine. Everything is fine!" He replied before forcing his lips into what he hoped was a convincing smile. Seb simply lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I shouldn't have to say this, but if something's wrong, you can talk to me." Deflated, Chris placed his hand over Seb's, and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I know I can." With a slight nod, Sebastian reached for the script on the end table beside him.

"Ok," Seb started, a shy looking grin on his face, "I think we should just jump right into the scene. We know Steve and Bucky well enough to know what headspace they'd be in." Chris simply nodded in agreement as his stomach twisted and his chest tightened. This was it. He was going to kiss Sebastian.

No, he shook his head slightly, _Steve_ was going to kiss _Bucky_. This was simply a scene he needed to act out. He could do this. Seb stood up, but when Chris didn't move, he laughed nervously.

"Chris, the scene takes place in a field. We should be standing."

"Oh, right! Yeah, sorry." Chris rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he stood up. Recalling the scene from the script, Chris placed his left hand on Seb's shoulder. Slowly, he brought his right hand to the other man's cheek. When Sebastian smiled, and gently put his hand over the one on his cheek, Chris wanted to cry. This isn't real, he berated himself. This is Bucky smiling at Steve. Not Sebastian smiling at Chris.

"Til the end of the line?" Seb asked quietly. Chris nodded his head solemnly before bringing his lips to Seb's.

"Til the end of the line." He whispered back, and then they were kissing. Chris felt hot all over, Sebastian had the softest lips he'd ever felt, and their mouths fit together so perfectly. It was like two jigsaw pieces fitting together. Far too soon, Seb was pulling back and resting his forehead against Chris's. 

When Chris opened his eyes, he saw Sebastian was staring back at him with a sweet smile. Chris suddenly felt like his heart was going to claw its way out of his chest. Unable to resist, he leaned in for another kiss. Seb didn't seem to mind at all, even opening his mouth in invitation. To Chris it felt like the most natural thing in the world to lick his way into Seb's warm, wet mouth.

Somehow Chris's hand had found its way into Sebastian's hair, and he gave it a gentle tug. The moan he got in response had his cock hardening in his jeans. When Seb slowly pulled back, they simply stared at one another.

"That wasn't in the scene." Seb said coyly as he nuzzled his nose against Chris's. Chris couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Sebastian wasn't upset! In fact, he seemed to be just as happy.

"Neither is this." Chris replied, before tipping Seb's head back and kissing softly across the soft skin of his neck. Seb moaned and gripped Chris's hips, pulling him closer.

"Ohhh, fuck, Chris." Sebastian moaned softly, sliding his hands over the thick muscles of Chris's ass. A tight squeeze had Chris moaning in kind, helplessly thrusting his hips forward.

"Wanted you for so long." Chris whispered against Seb's ear before licking and nipping at the lobe. Seb grabbed onto Chris's face and looked directly into his eyes.

"You can have me. Any way you want." Hearing that, Chris could feel goosebumps covering his skin. He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, feeling overwhelmed by Seb's words. When he opened them again, stormy blue-grey eyes were staring into, what felt like, the depth of his soul.

"Take me to bed, Sebby."

They kissed briefly before Sebastian took his hand and lead him to the bedroom. Chris clumsily kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. When he looked up at Seb, the man had a grin on his face. He could feel himself blush.

"There's no sexy way to take off shoes." Chris said shyly. Seb let out a small laugh.

"Absolutely everything you do is sexy. Now c'mere." Sebastian replied, holding his hands out to Chris. Chris happily obliged, and was quickly pulled into another kiss. It was gentle and soft at first, but it didn't take long before it became heated and intense.

Chris felt Sebastian slide his hands under the hem of his shirt, gentle fingers squeezing and rubbing up his torso. When he suddenly felt a slight pinch on his nipple, Chris couldn't hold back the animalistic moan that escaped him.

"Fuck, Seb, want you so bad, need you to.." Chris found himself blushing again, unable to say what it was he wanted. Sebastian pressed a single kiss to his lips and smiled.

"Whatever you want, Chris, know I want it, too." Seb said, with a reassuring tone in his voice. Chris nodded, then nuzzled his nose into Seb's neck. He took a final deep breath before finally speaking.

"I want you inside me, Sebby." Chris started kissing Seb's neck, unable to keep his lips off of the man in front of him. Sebastian groaned and thrust himself forward, grinding his hard cock against Chris's.

"Shit, Chris, I want that, too. Wanna feel how tight and hot you feel around my cock." Seb replied, his voice already sounding rough. He peeled Chris's Henley off, before removing his own tee shirt. Chris ran his hands over Seb's hard body, he wanted to taste every inch of it. When he noticed Sebastian had already began removing his jeans, Chris quickly followed suit.

Once they were both naked, they took a moment to quietly admire each other's bodies. Seb placed his hands over Chris's pecs and squeezed them. Chris allowed his head to fall back as he groaned.

"Damnit, you have the best looking tits I've ever seen. Was always jealous Hayley got to feel 'em and I couldn't." Seb pushed Chris down onto the bed and crawled on top of him. As soon as their cocks touched, the room became a symphony of moans. Chris pulled Seb down into a wet, messy kiss, thrusting up to feel more of Sebastian's hard length against his.

Sebastian began kissing down Chris's body, only stopping to lavish attention over his hardened nipples. Chris was writhing by the time Seb reached his cock. Without a hint of hesitation, Seb licked a stripe up Chris's length before suckling gently on the head.

"Oh fuck, feels so good." Chris said, sliding his fingers through Seb's thick hair. He could feel the answering moan vibrating through his cock and Chris couldn't fight the urge to tighten his grip. After bobbing his head a few more times, Sebastian lifted his head and stared into Chris's eyes as he pushed his legs up. Chris could feel his blush spreading down his body and bit his lip nervously. He'd never been exposed like this to anyone.

"When's the last time?" Seb asked, rubbing his hands over the thick thighs in his hands. 

"Last time what? Chris asked, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Last time you.. ya know, bottomed." Sebastian responded, looking a bit embarrassed. Chris's eyes widened, and Seb's jaw dropped. "This is your first time?" 

"Uh, yes?" Chris responded, panic starting to bubble under his skin. Seb squinted, almost like he didn't believe it.

"Your first time bottoming, right?" Chris rubbed his face harshly with his hands and gave a half-hearted shrug.

"First time doin' anything with a guy." He tried to push his legs back down, feeling uncomfortably vulnerable all of a sudden. Sebastian let him, but then crawled back up his body.

"That's ok. You don't have to worry. I just needed to know how careful to be with you. I'm honored to be your first, Chris." Seb said sweetly, lips just barely touching Chris's. Chris wasn't sure what to say, so he nodded and pulled Seb down for another heated kiss.

Slowly, Sebastian made his way back down the chiseled body before him. Once he reached Chris's weeping dick, he nuzzled his face on it, allowing pre come to smear on his cheeks.

"Oh fuck, that's so fucking hot." Chris mumbled, feeling near delirious with lust now. He was almost sure this had to be a dream, right up until Seb bent his legs back up, and licked a line from his hole to his cock. The sounds he made were far louder than any he'd ever made in the bedroom before.

"Mmmm, I like the noises you make, baby." Seb said, and then got to work absolutely devouring Chris's ass. He licked it in broad stripes, he let the tip of his tongue prod and assault the pucker of skin in front of him. After what felt like hours, to Chris, Seb sat up, wiping the back of his hand over his spit slicked chin.

"Top drawer." Sebastian said, nodding toward the bedside table beside Chris's head. Chris reached into said drawer and easily plucked out a box of condoms. He looked to Seb, almost seeking his approval for retrieving them. Seb simply grinned, and crawled up beside Chris and reached into the drawer. He extracted a bottle of lube, and Chris ducked his head, blushing. Again. Sebastian plucked a condom from the box before placing the box back on top of the table.

Once Sebastian was back between Chris's legs, he opened the lube and coated his fingers. 

"Have you ever done this yourself?" Seb asked, gesturing to his hand and then to Chris's ass.

"Um, well, I've.. I've tried." Chris looked away, feeling embarrassed by his confession. "It never really felt very good, though." He tried pulling off a nonchalant shrug, but when he glanced back at Seb, the man's eyebrow was quirked.

"If it didn't feel good, why did you want me to top?" Seb asked curiously.

"I mean, I've watched gay porn before. It certainly looks like it should. I just always imagined that if we did this, I'd want you to show me how good it's meant to feel." Chris replied, and watching Sebastian's eyes darken in desire had him harder than ever.

"Oh, baby. I'm gonna do my damnedest to make you feel amazing, but if anything hurts, or doesn't feel good, I need you to tell me." Seb didn't take his eyes off of Chris's, letting him know he was serious. Chris agreed he would, and in a moment of bravery, he gripped the back of his knees and pulled them back up, showing he was ready.

At the first contact to his hole, Chris held back the urge to jump. It wasn't a sensation he was used to, but it wasn't unpleasant. Sebastian's breathing seemed to increase as he rubbed and circled his finger on Chris's entrance. After nearly a minute of just that, Seb finally slipped his finger inside.

"Fuck, Chris, you're so tight. You're gonna feel so amazing on my cock." Seb began stroking Chris's cock as he plunged deeper inside his ass. Chris moaned and he felt as though he couldn't control his own hands, they went from tugging his own hair, to rubbing over his chest.

"More, please, Seb!" Chris moaned shamelessly, this definitely felt better than when he'd tried it himself. Soon, he felt a second finger sliding inside of him, he cursed lightly at the burn, but it wasn't long before he was pushing down on Sebastian's fingers.

"Mmm, look at you so needy for it. You're so beautiful, Chris. Look so good like this, with my fingers inside your ass." Seb looked even more flushed now, and his pupils were wider than ever. Chris's cock twitched and leaked his hand, and he leaned down to quickly lap up the pre come off the tip. Just a few minutes later, and a third finger was joining the others.

Chris desperately wanted more, he'd never felt so overwhelmed by just foreplay. 

"Sebby, need your cock, need it inside me." Chris found himself begging, and he wasn't even ashamed. He had a feeling Seb wouldn't tease him, not now, he'd give Chris exactly what he wanted.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out of Chris and wiped the lube on the side of the blanket. Wordlessly, he put a condom on and slicked up his cock. He wiped his hand one last time, then placed his hands on Chris's knees. 

"Do you want it like this?" Seb asked, rubbing gently up and down Chris's thighs. Chris suddenly felt nervous, his anxiety was chipping away at his endorphin flooded mind, and it must have shown on his face. Sebastian stopped moving his hands and his face took on a concerned expression.

"We can stop, we don't have to do this if.. if you changed your mind." Sebastian almost sounded sad, but it was clear he would do whatever Chris asked of him.

"No, I still want this. Want _you_. Maybe, um, could I be on top of you?" Chris felt nervous, even though he trusted Seb with his life. It was immediately clear that Seb happily approved of this suggestion, as an excited smile spread across his face.

"Absolutely. God, I'd love to see you riding me, baby." Seb crawled beside Chris and lied on his back. Chris straddled Seb and leaned down to kiss him. He needed the physical contact like he needed air. The way Sebastian kissed him made him feel like the most desired man in the world. It was euphoric. Seb placed one hand on his cock, and the other on Chris's hip. His thumb rubbing soothing circles. When Chris felt the blunt head of Seb's cock at his hole, he bit his lip and nodded. He was so ready.

Chris lowered himself cautiously, at first hesitant that it wasn't going to fit, but when the head of Seb's cock finally breached him, he threw his head back and moaned loudly. He didn't allow himself to stop, though, until he was seated in Sebastian's lap. When Chris finally lowered his head and looked at Seb, the man's face was the picture of absolute bliss. He noticed both of Seb's hands were gripping tight on his hips, and placed his own over top of them.

"Oh shit, Chris, you feel.. fuck, it's the best." Sebastian seemed almost in a haze of pleasure, his stormy blue eyes squeezed shut as he allowed himself to take in all he was feeling. "You doing ok, baby? Any pain?" Seb made sure to look into Chris's eyes when he asked, sincerity written all over his face.

"It's.. a lot, but it feels, just.. I feel so full. It's incredible." Chris felt his chest tightening as emotions began to cloud his mind. The man he'd loved for so long, was inside of him. He'd never felt so close to anyone before. After taking a few breaths to calm himself, Chris moved his hips experimentally. It quickly became impossible to stay still, and he found himself bouncing in Seb's lap as he squeezed his lover's pecs.

Sebastian let out a litany of curse words, both in English and Romanian, as he let his hands explore Chris's body, before eventually landing on the man's ass. He gripped it firmly, and even stroked his index finger around Chris's hole, feeling it stretched to take his cock. Feeling that (and hearing the moans it elicited) encouraged Seb to thrust harder into the body atop of him.

"Oh God, Seb, it's so good. Love your cock inside me, you feel so good." Chris couldn't stop babbling, and didn't even think to feel embarrassed about it. Every inch of his body thrummed with electricity and he never wanted it to stop. 

"Chris, baby, you're amazing. So fucking sexy, taking my cock so good. God, you're so hot and tight. Gonna make me come." Sebastian seemed to be in the same state of mind, utterly out of his mind with pleasure as he rambled praise and words of encouragement.

"I'm gonna, Sebby, I'm gonna come. So close." Chris leaned down on top of Seb and pressed his face into the nook between Seb's neck and shoulder.

Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Chris, then bent his legs, placing both feet flat on the bed. The new position had Chris seeing stars, and making the most beautiful sounds.

"C'mon, baby. Come for me, wanna feel it." Sebastian's voice sounded absolutely wrecked and Chris couldn't hold back any longer. His orgasm seized his whole body as ribbons of come painted his and Sebastian's torsos. Chris felt himself gripping tightly around Seb's cock and soon felt him go still before shuddering all over. 

Both men continued to lie there, Chris on top of Sebastian, as they tried to catch their breaths. Slowly, Seb eventually pulled out, and carefully removed the condom, tossing it toward the small trash can under the bedside table. He rolled over on his side, resting his head on Chris's shoulder, wrapping his right arm around his come spattered abs. Neither had the energy to care about the mess.

"You doing alright?" Seb asked, kissing lightly on Chris's chest. 

"Never been better." Chris grinned as he wrapped both arms about Sebastian and closed his eyes.

The next thing he knew, Seb was gently shaking his shoulder. Chris cringed internally, he hadn't meant to fall asleep, and now Seb was going to tell him it was time for him to leave.

"Hey, Chris," Sebastian placed his hand over Chris's heart, "I have to talk to you a second."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep." But as Chris began sitting up, Seb pushed him back down, then straddled his hips. Chris opened his mouth to speak again, but Sebastian stopped him by leaning down and kissing him deeply.

"Stop. Don't apologise. I just need to tell you something." Seb said, after eventually pulling back, his forehead resting lightly against Chris's.

"Ok." Chris whispered against Seb's lips. This made Sebastian smile, and after kissing him one last time, he finally spoke.

"I just wanted you to know, I'm really glad we did this. I also want you to know, I love you. I'm so in love with you, Chris. Every inch of my heart belongs to you, and.. I just hope.. hope that you feel the same way." Sebastian's voice began to crack towards the end, and tears threatened to spill over. Chris placed both hands on Seb's cheeks and brushed his thumbs under his wet eyes.

"I love you, Sebastian. You are truly the Bucky to my Steve, and I'm with ya til the end of the line, pal." And with that, Chris pulled him into another searing kiss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come see the depth of my obsessions on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
